krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
A Quick Buck
A Quick Buck '''is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the train yard *Climb up to the roof *Rappel down through the skylight *Take out the guards in the warehouse *Open the roller door *Take out the guards outside the warehouse *Enter the truck *Drive the truck to the rave Script ''No matter what time the mission is when it is started, the time always changes to 10 p.m.'' Lis, Kane, and Todd are all sitting in the dining room at Willem's mansion as Willem walks out with a duffelbag. Lis, Kane, and Todd go through the duffelbag and pull out the M70 assault rifles inside the bag, examining them as Willem talks to them '''Willem: '''That right there's an M70 assault rifle, made in Serbia, imported a few years ago. You ever shoot one before? '''Todd: '''In video games. '''Willem: '''Uh...sure. Anyway, I got a buyer lined up...some Mexicans south of the border who're interested in what you can get them, right? You'll be able to do this? '''Lis: '''Fuck man, I don't see why not. I mean, we got Todd- '''Todd: '''That's me- '''Lis: ''*Interrupting* Anyway, we've got Todd on the truck, Kane moving the product, and your's truly keeping watch with a second hand knockoff assault rifle from Serbia. What could possibly go wrong? '''Kane: '''Way you put it, something's bound to go wrong. '''Lis: '''Stop being a downer about this. And besides, it'll go one of two ways. Either we make out with a truckload of stolen electronics, or we end up in jail. '''Willem: '''So, that being said, can I count on you three to pull this off? '''Lis: '''Yeah, we can do it. '''Kane: '''Well, we'd better be getting a move on, yeah? It'll be daylight before you know it. ''The three of them get up from their seats as Kane and Lis converse Lis: 'It's only ten, we've got time- '''Kane: '''Each minute we're wasting here we're burning daylight! '''Lis: '''It's only fucking ten! ''The three of them walk out of the room as Willem waves them goodbye 'Willem: '''Don't get yourselves killed out there. ''The scene then cuts to the three of them walking out of Willem's house and over to Todd's Willard. During the walk, a conversation erupts '''Todd: '''So we're really gonna do this? '''Kane: '''No Todd, we're gonna go home and play with ourselves. '''Todd: '''Oh...can Lis come? '''Lis: '''What? '''Kane: ''*Over Lis* No Todd, we're not gonna go home and play with ourselves, we're gonna do this thing, you fucking retard! ''The three of them enter Todd's Willard, with Lis entering the drivers seat The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the train yard. During the drive, a conversation erupts Todd: 'Lis, how come you always get to drive? '''Kane: '''Because you're legally borderline retarded and I wouldn't trust you with a stapler, let alone a gas-powered metal cage on four wheels. '''Todd: '''No fair, I was asking Lis! '''Lis: '''I agree with Kane, well, aside from the last part. Plus, it's been a while since I've driven a 1980's midsize sedan. Your Uncle just can't let go of the past, can he? '''Todd: '''Hey, don't knock on Uncle Neil, he's a cool guy! '''Lis: '''I never said he wasn't cool, I'm just pointing out that he lives like it was thirty years ago. The mullet, the mustache, the copious amounts of Dad Rock and his 1970's blue collar mannerisms. '''Todd: '''At least he grew up the '70s, unlike you, little Miss "I-love-Germany-despite-having-never-been-there-and-listening-to-techno-music-from-Holland". '''Kane: '''Oooh! Burnt you, Lis! '''Todd: '''Verrückte verzögern. ''*Crazy Retard* Anyway, down to business, we all know what we're doing here, yes? 'Kane: '''Yep, I drive the lift, load it up into Todd's truck, you keep watch. '''Lis: '''Alright, good deal. ''The player arrives at the train yard. The three of them automatically exit the car, with Todd walking into town 'Todd: '''I'll find you guys a truck, don't worry. ''The player is instructed to climb up the roof of the warehouse VIA ladder along the side. Along the way, Kane and Lis talk to eachother 'Kane: '''So that fed Trey wanted us to take down got us a buyer for this job? '''Lis: '''He was never a fed to begin with. He just made a deal with them. '''Kane: '''How do you know about that? '''Lis: '''One, he told me, and second, that shit happens all the time, what with criminal dudes and the feds making deals under the table and all. '''Kane: '''What, like that security depot robbery about ten years ago? '''Lis: '''How was that an under the table deal? '''Kane: '''Look at the facts, two people died, only one got buried. '''Lis: '''Maybe the other got cremated? '''Kane: '''Plus, Trey told me that one of them got away- '''Lis: '''Trey's telling you all this? No shit- '''Kane: '''But it actually makes sense, what with those two guys being killed at his house and all. '''Lis: '''Alright, so if this one guy got away, where's he now? '''Kane: '''Dunno. Mexico, India maybe. ''The player arrives on the roof. Upon arrivial, a short cutscene occurs Kane and Lis walk over to the skylight and examine it 'Lis: '''You see any latches or anything? '''Kane: '''Shit, don't see none. '''Lis: '''Verdammte Scheiße! ''*Fucking hell!* ''How the fuck're we gonna sneak in? ''As Lis talks, Kane searches and finds a piece of rebar on the ground 'Lis: '''Fuck, so we can go in through the front, but that wouldn't be so secret-ey. We can also climb the AC vents, but- ''Kane suddenly throws the rebar through the skylight, breaking it. Lis looks away with a very stern/angered look on her face as Kane ties a rope around an AC unit and tosses down the broken window, calling out to Lis as he does so 'Kane: '''It ain't pretty, but it fucking works, yeah! C'mon! ''Kane slides down the rope as Lis readies herself to slide down the rope, muttering in German as she does so 'Lis: '''Scheiße, das geht, schlagen Sie den Fan. ''*Shit's gonna hit the fan* The player is instructed to rappel down the rope The player rappels down the rope. The player is then instructed to take out the guards. Shortly after rappeling down, Lis yells out to Kane, who is driving the forklift 'Lis: '''Don't make such an entrance next time, you fucking knob you! '''Kane: '''Joke's on you, it got us in! ''The player kills the guards. The player is then instructed to open the roller door. While doing so, a short cutscene occurs Lis goes over to the roller door and presses a button that makes it roll up. As the door rolls up, Lis ducks down under it, running to the rear end of a truck which backed up to the loading bay. Lis opens the back of the truck and takes cover behind one of the opened truck doors as Kane begins moving crates into the back of the truck The player regains control of Lis. The player is instructed to kill the guards shooting at the truck. During the shootout, Lis yells out at random points 'Lis: '''Where the fucking fuck are you, Todd!? '''Lis: '''Todd!? Don't tell me you went and ran off! '''Lis: '''My back's against the wall! '''Lis: '''Sie haben das falsche Beruf, Fotze! ''*You chose the wrong job, cunt!* 'Lis: '''Verdammt Schwanzlutscher! ''*Goddamn cocksucker!* After the shootout, the player is instructed to get into the truck with Kane. While they do so, a short conversation erupts 'Kane: '''That's about the bulk of it! '''Lis: '''Good, we'd better get a move on! ''The player enters the truck. The player is instructed to drive to the rave. During the drive, a short cutscene occurs 'Kane: '''Where we dropping this off? '''Lis: '''Fuck me! I forgot to ask him! '''Kane: '''Let's just keep it at Digital Underground for now, yeah? Next order of business, where the fucking hell's Todd? '''Lis: '''Shit, shit, shit, I don't fucking know! You text him, I'm gonna call Willem and tell him about the club. ''Lis automatically calls Willem 'Willem: '''Elisabeth, is the favor taken care of? '''Lis: '''Yeah, we got a truckload full of electronics. We're gonna take it to where they hold the rave if you wanna meet us there. '''Willem: '''Fair enough. I'll meet you there. '''Lis: '''That sounds dynamite. ''Lis hangs up 'Lis: '''Any news on Todd? '''Kane: '''No dice. Should I call him? '''Lis: '''No Kane, shove your phone up your ass and sing "Sweet Caroline". '''Kane: '''I take it you're being sarcastic. ''Kane calls Todd 'Kane: '''Fucking hell, cut to his voicemail...Todd, it's me. Pick up your goddamn phone and call me or I'll do to you what I did to a window with a fucking rebar! ''Kane hangs up '''Kane: '''It seems like Todd is either dead, arrested, or playing a joke that's gone too far. '''Lis: '''He isn't smart enough for the last one, so he's either dead or arrested. '''Kane: '''Fuck, this is fucking bad. '''Lis: '''Fuck, fuck, fuck! '''Kane: '''Fuck! '''Lis: '''Fucking hell, Todd's either dead or inside! '''Kane: '''Fuck! '''Lis: ''*Same time as Kane* Fuck! ''The player arrives at the rave, where Willem and another man are standing outside by Willem's Schafter. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis parks the truck by the club as Willem and his bodyguard walk up to it. Lis and Kane exit the truck and meet up with Willem and his bodyguard Willem: '''That's a truck full of electronics? '''Kane: '''Indeed it is. Nothing but the best flatscreens and shit this side of the Alleghenies. '''Willem: ''*Chuckles* Splendid, splendid. Also, meet my nephew, Henk. Came all the way from Johannesburg. '''Lis: '''Oh, so that's the schmuck you brought along with you, the one that's gonna take my job? '''Willem: '''What- '''Kane: '''Lis, calm down- '''Lis: '''You fucking calm down, man! Man, fucking hell, the thing's fucking blown! ''Lis throws up her arms and walks away. As she walks away, Willem talks to Kane 'Willem: '''She okay? '''Kane: '''Yeah, she's probably on her period or some shit. ''The scene then cuts to Lis sitting on a bench at Brutal Burger, drinking a soda out of a cup. Lis gets up from the bench and tosses the cup aside, muttering to herself 'Lis: '''Todd, oh Todd. Where are you, my amigo? ''Mission Passed